User blog:The Magnolia Killer/Lovecraft Fear Mythos Verse Idea (inspired by this and horsemen)
SO I had an idea, based on this RP aswell as the blog horsemen, to make an H.P.Lovecraft inspired fear mythos interpretation blog series. Here are my ideas so far: Characters Wilbur Whately Wilbur Whateley is a mysterious reserved man attending the Miskatonick University in Arkham, Ma. He spends most of his time reading, generally occult tombs and horror stories. He is the son of Laviana Whateley, and Yog-Sothoth The Red God due to his mothers involvement in the Blood Cults of Dunwich. Durring one of the cult's blood-letting rituals, she became impregnated by Yog-Sothoth, and gave birth to Wilbur and His brother, The Dunwich Horror. He has scarlet hair as a hint at his true liniage. One of the Bloggers. Herbert West Herbert West was a medical student at MU, studying the reanimation of dead tissue. He was well respected, yet feared and not trusted, by the proffessors of the university. His main critic was Dr.Halsey, the head medical professor. When the university denied him funding for human cadavers to test, he took drastic measures......and shot Dr.Halsey. He was able to bring him back from the dead, but with side effects. Dr.Halsey now spread plague and disease whereever he went. This ended up causing the death of Harley Warren, a friend of Proffessor Randolf Carter. Randolf Carter Randolf Carter is a professor at MU, and a scify/horror author on the side. He is the only one aware of what truley ahppened to Harley Warren and Herbert West, but refuses to tell the police due to how insane it sounds. Even in a town that ahs shoggoths on its roof. One of the Bloggers. Cthylla Cthylla is a part of Cthlhu's Hivemind. She is the one used by Cthulhu to contact Wilbur Whateley. Henrey Armatage The Head Librarian at MU. He runs a blog detailing the strange occurances in Arkham on a daily basis. Also gets involved with Whateley and Cthulhu along the way. Asenath Armatage The Daughter of Henrey Armatage. She is also a student at MU. (named after the character from "The Thing On The Doorstep".) Abdul Alzarhed Abdul Alzahred is a powerful scorceror and member of Al Quida. He is rumored to be the same Alzarhed that wrote the Necronomicon years ago. He is a servant of Azathoth. Monsters The Dunwich Horror Wilbur Whateley's Brother. It is kept in the attic of Whateley mannor, and is supplied food via dumbell. Belived to be simpley a beast, but is secretley very intelligent.(Based on The Rake). Dr.Halsey, a.k.a. The Plague Feind Dr.Hlasey was brought back fromt he dead by Harvert West after being murdered by the later. It was sucessful, but had the side effect of makeing him a carrier for a disease, one that turns people into mindless beasts that feed on flesh. (Based on The Plague Doctor). Shoggoths TBD. (IDK what in the mythos could be addapted into Shoggoths. All I know is that they are on the roofs of Arkham.) The Hound From the story "The Hound" or something. More info when I get it. (Based on The Black Dog). Nightgaunts Beings of Darkness. Just, pure, darkness. (Based on the Nightlanders). Great Old Ones Cthulhu Cthulhu is the Great Old one of The Unknown and of The Ocean (and all water elated fears). It is a genderless entity, that tends to poison water with an undetectable substance that draws people into its hivemind. The Cthulhu Cults willingly drink this water, and tend to wear blacks and blues. (Mix of EAT and The Deep). Nyarylthotep Nyarylthotep, The Gentleman God. He is theGreat Old One of strangers and chaos, and things not going as planned. He acts like a kind gentleman, but hides sinister ulterior motives. He tends to wlak arround Arkham like a normal person. He tends to be slighly more benevolant than most old ones, giving help to poeple who need it, but he tends to throw in a catch. A monkeys pae effect. His followers tend to wear dark greys and reds. (Pretty much slenderman, with a little bit of the smiling man, the man in grey, and Jack-Of-All). Yog-Sothoth Yog-Sothoth, the Red God. He is the Great Old One of sexual desire, lust, and all things considered socially unacceptable. He takes the form of a red liquid, simmilar to blood, and works in the same way as cthulhu. They are constantly at odds due to this. His followers wear brigt reds. (Based on The Red Cap). Azathoth Azathoth, the Silent Idiot God. It is the Great Old One of nothingness. Weather or not its sentiant, or even aware ti exists is up for debate. It has no phisical form, and just moves arround aimlessly int he universe, un-existing everything in its path. Its followers wear dark greys and puurples. (Based on the Quiet). Objects The Book Of Eibon The Book of Eibon is a grimor that was written Aeons ago by the Scorceror Eibon. It contains within its pages vast knowlage of monsters, how to deal with them, how to summon them, contact them, ect. The Necronomicon The Necronomicon is the Grimore written by the Mad Monk Aeons ago. it contains a detailed account of his expiriances, aswell as knowlage of the Great Old Ones, how to deal with them (if possible), how to summon them (if possible), and what their personalities are like. (It is a joke at fearblogs, aswell as a legitimate necronomicon). Avalible in a student edition, which only has the journal of the mad monk, aswell as basic info on the old ones, without the summoning part. (the student edition resembles a deathnote). The Jade Amulet of the Hound Self explanitory if yoy have read the story. Gallery Whateley6.PNG|more Whateley cthuluh2011vx1.png|'nother Cthulhu cthluh-re-vx.png|and a 'nother armatage-beast.png|MOnster Form of Armatage alhazard-beast.png|monster alzarhed alhazard-beast2.png|again alhazard-vx.png|and once more dr-west-beast.png|monsterous herbert west, unsure If I'll use dr-west-beast01.png|'nother monster west, though I might use as an evolved Dr.Halsey monster Cthylla.png|Cthylla accessing Cthulhu's power 13.png|Something I could Use as an Archangel thing....IDK what to do though So yeah... So these are my ideas so far. Please feel free to give sugestions, comments, criticisms, ect. I'm all ears~ Category:Blog posts